En tripp till evigheten
by Tacroy
Summary: Harry förlorade sin ända kärlek i kriget mot Lord Voldemort. Kan han ensam leva vidare?


Korridoren ligger mörk och öde framför honom. Han borde inte vara här. Inte här, inte nu. Klockan närmar sig midnatt. Han borde göra som alla andra, ligga i sin säng och sova. Men något drar honom hit. Något kallar på honom. Han vet vad. Länge har han försökt förtränga det och stänga det ute. Men det letar sig alltid in i hans huvud. Det har två namn. Två namn som han inte vill höra men inte kan sluta lyssna till. Namnen är Ångest och Smärta. Han vet var det kommer ifrån. Smärtan har alltid legat hos honom, men den har blivit starkare. Ibland kommer den med Sorgen. Sorgen över sina föräldrar som han knappt kände, sorgen över sin gudfar som kom och försvann lika snabbt. Men den starkaste sorgen är den efter hans livs kärlek. Han minns fortfarande allt som om det vore igår.

Kriget hade gått in på sin slutfas. Båda sidor hade förlorat många tappra krigare. Men många fanns kvar. Utanför slottet kom den sista drabbningen. Harry Potter ledde sin armé av vänner som stred mot fienden, anförda av Lord Voldemort.

En stund efter sammandrabbningen såg Harry ut över slagfältet. Han hade nyss förintat Bellatrix Langster, Sirius mördare, och fått sin hämnd.

En bit bort stred Hermione och Ron sida vid sida mot fyra dödsätare.

En annan grupp dödsätare hade nyss dödat den lilla grupp som leddes av Dean Thomas.

Neville såg ut att ha problem borta vid sjön, men Ginny kom till hans hjälp.

Harry fann snart den han sökte på fältet. Lord Voldemort hade nyss roat sig färdigt med Cho Changs nu livlösa kropp. Men Harry sörjde inte. Det hade han gjort så länge att han inte orkade med det längre. Voldemort såg upp på Harry och deras blickar möttes. Beslutsamt började Harry gå över de döda kropparna för att komma fram till Voldemort.

- Är du beredd att dö Potter? väste Voldemort kallt när Harry var framme.

De höjde båda sina trollstavar för att uttala vars en förbannelse. Men Voldemort var snabbare. Innan Harry hade hunnit reagera hade Voldemort tvingat iväg Harrys stav. Han var hjälplös utan den, och dödsdömd. Men han var inte rädd. Trotsigt stirrade han Voldemort i ögonen medan Voldemort började uttala dödsförbannelsen.

Precis innan han sa den sista stavelsen kom någon emellan de båda fienderna. Harrys ögon tittade inte längre in i de dödsbringande röda ögonen, utan in i de varma isblå ögonen som tillhörde hans älskade Draco. Tre tysta, knappt hörbara ord som flög över hans läppar innan förbannelsen träffade honom i ryggen och han föll livlös till marken.

Någonting brast inuti Harry.

Medan han hörde Voldemort mumla hemska svordomar tog han upp Dracos trollstav och dödade Voldemort i rent raseri.

Voldemort föll och framför ögonen på Harry förtvinade kroppen till ingenting.

Runt Harry upphörde stridandet när den mörke lorden nu var borta, men det märkte han inte. Harry föll på knä brevid Dracos livlösa kropp. All den smärta han inte kunnat känna under krigets gång välde upp inom honom och pressade fram salta tårar. Han begravde ansiktet i Dracos hår och bad en tyst bön om att han skulle komma tillbaka. Men han förblev död.

'Jag älskar dig'. Oren ringer i Harrys huvud när han står högst upp på taket i astronomitornet. Dracos sista ord var riktade mot honom och de var det ända som betydde något.

Smärtan efter den förlusten är mer än vad Harry klarar av. Den kallar honom. Den ber honom göra det.

Han sluter ögonen, tar ett djupt andetag och kliver rakt ut i luften. Vinddraget kyler hans ansikte och kropp medan han rusar mot en säker död. Han öppnar ögonen och ser marken närma sig. Men han ser mer. Där nere ser han ett vänligt ansikte titta upp på honom med ett leende. Det välformade ansiktet är inramat av platinablont hår och de varma blå ögonen strålar mot Harry.

Han träffar marken med ett brak. Omtumlat sträcker han ut handen och Draco tar tag i den och hjälper honom upp. Harry tittar ner på sin kropp som ligger bruten, krossad och slagen i det nattvåta gräset.

Draco lägger sin arm om hans axlar och tillsammans vandrar de in i evigheten.


End file.
